


Heartfelt Bullet TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, Hiruma being... Hiruma!, M/M, Translation, Valentine's Day, White Day, so slight cursing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pire chose qui puisse vous arriver quand vous avez une mère très énergique, c'est d'avoir des amis! Hiruma/Sena, shonen-ai. TRADUCTION d'un fic de dropDead-Dreamer lien vers l'original à l'intérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropDead-Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dropDead-Dreamer).
  * A translation of [Heartfelt Bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52907) by dropDead-Dreamer. 



> Bonjour à tous! Ceci est donc bien une traduction d'un fanfiction écrit par dropDead-Dreamer, publié sur fanfiction.net.

La pire chose qui puisse vous arriver quand vous avez une mère super dynamique, c’est d’avoir des amis.

Le père de Sena travaillait dans une petite papèterie près de chez eux et sa mère dans une boulangerie. Ils avaient l’habitude de ramener des choses du travail. Ce n’était pas vraiment un problème, ils entassaient le papier dans un coin de l’appartement, et bon, qui n’aime pas la nourriture gratuite !

Les périodes de vacances étaient les plus remplies pour la boulangerie de Mihae et à ces moments-là, elle commençait à cuisiner à la maison ; ils avaient acheté un grand four spécialement pour cela.

C’est pour cela que Sena n’était pas surpris le moins du monde quand il rentra un jour à la maison et qu’il sentit une odeur de chocolat. Il entendit le bruit des casseroles provenant de la cuisine. Il était tellement fatigué qu’il ne prit même pas la peine de voir ce que faisait sa mère et alla directement sous la douche.

Une fois habillé, Sena regarda par curiosité le calendrier que Mamori avait accroché dans sa chambre il y a longtemps de cela. « Hmm, ça explique beaucoup de choses. » marmonna-t-il à lui-même, chose qu’il faisait souvent. En effet, l’odeur de chocolat s’expliquait par le fait que la Saint Valentin était la semaine prochaine. Il s’assit à son bureau et passa les trente minutes qui suivirent à penser à ses devoirs et aux vacances qui arrivaient.

Ce n’est que quand il fut en bas après que sa mère l’ait appelé qu’il remarqua la différence entre la préparation des chocolats de cette année à celle de l’année dernière. Sa joue faillit se décrocher à cause du choc. Le salon entier était rempli de boite de chocolat. Littéralement remplie.

« Maman, tu penses vraiment vendre tous ces chocolats ? » demanda-t-il, en prenant le kisetsu no nimono que sa mère lui tendait. Sa mère lui lança un regard semblant dire quel chocolat ? Avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule et de sourire d’une telle manière que Sena était heureux de ne pas avoir de frères et sœurs qui souffrirait avec lui.

« Oh, la plupart sont pour toi. » dit-elle, en sautillant vers la cuisine, afin de préparer le repas, et en faisant semblant de ne pas voir l’air choquer de Sena. Bien sûr, il aimait le chocolat, c’était doux et sucré, mais cela lui prendrait certainement de mois, voir des années pour tout manger sans vomir et risquer des problèmes de santé.

Alors, Sena, n’étant encore qu’un adolescent, ne pouvait penser qu’à une seule raison pour laquelle sa mère pouvait dire une chose pareille. « Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ? » demanda-t-il en s’asseyant à table près de son père.

Mihae rit, les yeux brillants et s’assit en tendant les baguettes que Sena avait oubliées. « Oh, non, tu ne comprends pas, c’est une bonne chose. Ces chocolats sont pour tout tes nouveaux amis. » Sena se retourna directement vers son père, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas se mêler de la situation.

« Maman, c’est très gentil à toi, mais, euh, à la Saint-Valentin, ce sont les filles qui sont supposées donner des chocolats. Je suis un garçon, tu te souviens ? » Elle soupira d’un ton mélancolique, n’aidant pas vraiment le self-estime déjà très bas de Sena.

« Oui, je sais, mais, Sena, quand j’étais étudiante, on m’a inscrite dans une école pour fille, tu te souviens ? J’ai grandi sans pouvoir célébrer cette fête, alors, je veux que mon enfant puisse avoir ces merveilleux souvenirs que je n’ai pas pu avoir, est-ce si mal ? » demanda-t-elle et se penchant sur la table et en lançant un regard triste en direction de Sena. Ce dernier grogna.

« Je ne t’ai jamais rien demandé Sena, et en plus, ce sera chouette ! Tous tes amis seront ravis et… oh, oh, et si une fille de ta classe te voit donner tes chocolats à Mamori ou à l’autre fille, umm Suzuna ! Quelques chocolats et elles deviennent jalouses et essaient de ravir ton cœur ! »

Mihae joignit ses mains en souriant, imaginant une horde de filles qui courent après son jeune garçon au coucher du soleil. ‘Je commence sérieusement à me faire du souci pour maman.’ pensa Sena sèchement, en reprenant ses baguettes. Il tressauta et essaya de ne pas s’imaginer la tête de ses camarades quand il allait s’approcher d’eux avec ses chocolats.

‘Hiruma-san va probablement me tirer dessus à de nombreuses reprises. Monta-kun sera probablement cool ; il a une grande sœur et une mère un peu barge, alors il comprendra. Kurita sera probablement heureux de recevoir de la nourriture, et Komusubi fera tout ce que fera Kurita. Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun et Togano-kun seront surement… surpris.’

Sena marmonna dans sa barbe le ‘huh’ caractéristique des trois ‘frères’, ne prêtant plus du tout attention à sa mère. Peut-être que s’il laisse couler, sa mère allait oublier le fait qu’elle voulait humilier son fils afin de transférer ses désirs de souvenirs manquer.

Malheureusement, elle n’a pas oublié.

« Maman ! Je suis dans l’équipe de football, aucun des gars ne veut de chocolats venant de ma part ! » se plaignit-il, essayant de se battre une dernière fois. Mihae ne se retourna pas et l’ignora, continuant à se coiffer devant le miroir. « Dis-moi si tu veux rentrer plus tard, je comprendrai si tu veux revenir plus tard parce que tu as un rendez-vous. » Elle rit et Sena haussa les yeux au ciel, fourrant ses chocolats dans son sac à dos.

Pourquoi, à certains moments de sa vie devait-il subir ce genre de chose ? Il allait sortir de chez lui, quand sa mère l’appela de la cuisine. « Oh, et Sena, si tu essaies de les jeter, je le saurai ! » Elle sourit de la même façon qu’Hiruma, et Sena pâlit dramatiquement.

« H-Hai, je ne le ferai pas, promis. » dit-il, en ouvrant la porte, et en vérifiant qu’il avait bien son portable. Pas pour prévenir sa mère au cas où il aurait un rendez-vous, mais bien pour appeler à l’aide s’il mourait d’embarras.

‘Ce serait mieux si je le fais rapidement, comme pour un pansement. Dès que j’arrive à l’école, je m’approche de tout le monde et je leur dis un truc de genre ‘Hey, ma mère est devenue un peu folle et elle m’a forcé à tous vous donner des chocolats, alors, s’il vous plait, ne riez pas trop longtemps’ Ouais, c’est un bon plan !’ décida Sena, avant de se rendre compte que sa réflexion avait pris bien plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait cru, et qu’il se retrouvait déjà devant l’école.

« Hey Sena, tu comptes rester debout comme ça toute la journée ? » demanda Monta, apparut, en tout cas pour Sena, de nulle part.

« Ha, tu m’as foutu les jetons ! » dit Sena en murmurant, ne voulant pas faire savoir sa présence aux autres.

« De quoi tu parles mec, ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle. » répliqua sèchement Monta et Sena se sentit coupable. Ce n’était pas de la faute de Monta s’il n’était pas observateur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s’excuser, mais le bruit d’une gâchette derrière lui lui fit changer d’avis.

« Arrêtez votre putain de conversation, allez vous changer et puis allez faire votre putain d’entrainement ! » grogna Hiruma et Sena sursauta, avant de s’en aller en courant, Monta sur ses talons.

‘Attends, si je les donne maintenant, ils auront huit heures plus l’entrainement de cette après-midi pour se moquer de moi. » réalisa Sena, en mettant son équipement. ‘Les’ étant bien évidemment les chocolats. Il préférait penser les parce que Sena était à 98% sûr que Hiruma pouvait lire dans ses pensées et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Hiruma s’en serve pour lui faire du chantage… en tout cas pas tout de suite.

‘Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma mère d’abord, peut-être que si j’avais eu plus d’amis avant, elle ne serait pas si excitée maintenant ? ’ C’était peu probable en y repensant, il donnait quelque chose à Mamori pour chaque vacance, même quand celle-ci n’en requérait aucun.

Heureusement que sa mère n’allait pas plus souvent sur Internet, elle aurait trouvé d’autres vacances à célébrer. Elle adorait vraiment les vacances !

« Est-ce qu’il y a une raison pour laquelle tu restes planter là torse nu ? » Sena laissa échapper un cri très peu masculin. « H-h-hiruma-san, tu m’as fait peur ! » Sena prit rapidement son t-shirt et l’enfila. Pour des raisons qu’il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’explorer, Sena n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec Hiruma, et encore moins sans t-shirt.

« Ce n’est pas de ma faute, fucking nabot, si tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui t’entoure. » répondit Hiruma, avec son sourire narquois habituel et Sena pouvait sentir la transpiration sur ses paumes, ne venait-il pas de penser à cela il y a à peine une minute quand il parlait à Monta ? Et voilà, maintenant il en était sûr à 99% !

« J’ai-J’ai déjà entendu cela quelque part. » répondit Sena avant qu’une pensée affreuse lui vînt à l’esprit. Pansement, hein ? Hiruma se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Sena le retint par son t-shirt. Hiruma se retourna, en fronçant les sourcils et Sena essaya de faire semblant que Hiruma ne voulait pas, ni ne pouvait le tuer. « Umm, et bien, désolé, mais en fait, ce sont des chocolats, e-et… sijenelesdonnepasmamèrevamedéshériterouquelquechosedugenre… Tu vois ? »

Vu l’air impatient sur le visage de Hiruma, il ne voyait pas. Et on disait que Sena n’était pas observateur. N’ayant aucun moyen de se défaire facilement de ce pétrin, Sena prit les chocolats dans son sac et donna une boite emballée soigneusement par sa mère au quaterback.

La boite était en forme de cœur, avec un ruban. Sa mère exagérait toujours. À l’intérieur de la boite se trouvaient vingt chocolats, noirs, au lait, blanc, au caramel…

« C’est pour toi, s’il te plait, ne t’en sers pas pour me faire du chantage, ne me déteste pas, ne me cries pas dessus, et s’il te plait, ne me tire pas dessus, n’envoie pas Cerberus à mes trousses, et je t’en supplies, ne me fais pas de mal. » dit Sena d’une traite, tout en se penchant et en lui tendant la boite de chocolats. Il ouvrit grand les yeux cependant quand la boite lui fut arrachée des mains.

Hiruma l’observa attentivement avant de porter son regard vers le sac de Sena.

« Tu en as pour tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne criait pas, ce qui était un bon signe… peut-être. « Ouais. » répondit nerveusement Sena. C’était un peu étrange de voir Hiruma prendre la chose si calmement. Hiruma ne dit plus rien, et ne supportant plus le silence, Sena reprit. « Un pour chaque membre de l’équipe. »

Quelque chose apparut dans les yeux d’Hiruma, et si Sena n’avait pas été si effrayé, il aurait pu croire que c’était de la colère. « Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu gaspilles ton putain d’argent comme ça ? »

« Oh, euh, non, en fait, comme je n’avais jamais eu beaucoup d’amis, ma mère à péter un câble et en a fait pour tout le monde. Elle travaille dans une boulangerie et tout, mais bon tu le sais déjà surement. »radota-t-il, c’était idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il avait fait quelque chose d’extrêmement stupide, mais pourtant, Hiruma ne le tuait pas.

« Et tu n’as pas pensé à dire non ? » demanda sèchement l’autre adolescent, empêchant Sena de reprendre son bavardage, avec toujours cette pointe de colère dans les yeux, mais toujours sans armes réelles pointer sur lui. « J’y ai pensé, et je lui ai dit, trois fois. » répondit Sena d’un ton nonchalant, ne voulant pas expliquer à Hiruma que rien ne pouvait faire changer d’avis sa mère.

Son cœur rata un battement quand Hiruma se pencha, posant sa main sur le mur, à côté de la tête de Sena. Pourquoi était-il si près ?

Sena ferma les yeux, et essaya de ne penser à rien, et surtout pas à ce que faisait Hiruma. Quand rien ne se passa, il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Hiruma se pencher un peu plus pour prendre son sac, rempli de boite de chocolat, et le mit sur ses épaules. « Et bien, vu que j’adore mes chocolats, je pense que je vais tous les prendre. » Ses yeux avaient toujours cette pointe de folie et Sena fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi confus, mais bien moins effrayé maintenant que Hiruma était conforme à lui-même.

« Mais, tu n’aimes pas les sucreries. » dit-il, incapable d’arrêter ce soupir de soulagement, c’était comme si Hiruma voulait l’aider.

« Détails. » répondit Hiruma d’un ton nonchalant, avant de prendre le casque de Sena et le mis sur la tête du jeune homme. « Maintenant sors, et commence ta fucking course ! Oh, et fucking nabot, si tu dis ça à qui que ce soit. » Un fusil apparut de nulle part, finissant par la même occasion la menace.

Sena courut dehors et ne put s’empêcher de sourire pour le restant de la journée. Même s’il prétendait être dur et méchant, Hiruma l’avait volontairement aidé en prenant son sac.

‘J’avais presque envie qu’il m’embra-‘

« Hey Sena, pourquoi tu es si lent ? » demanda Monta, qui apparut soudainement à côté de lui.

« HHHaaaa ! »


	2. White Day

Sena fronça les sourcils.

Quand il était rentré chez lui le jour de la Saint Valentin avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, sa mère avait sauté sur la conclusion que Sena, en défiant toute logique, avait trouvé une petite-amie. « Non, maman, ce n’est pas une fille. » expliqua Sena, sans réfléchir avant de parler.

« Oh, bien sûr, évidemment. » dit-elle d’un ton enjoué, avant de sortir de la pièce en sifflotant. « Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? Hey, non, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! » cria Sena en la pourchassant.

La raison pour laquelle il avait été si surpris, c’est parce qu’il avait découvert qu’Hiruma avait bien un cœur. (Même s’il avait la forme d’une balle de révolver.) Hiruma l’avait sauvé du désastre chocolat de la Saint Valentin, mais depuis ce moment, il l’ignorait totalement.

Il ne le faisait pas ouvertement, il lui faisait toujours des passes durant les matchs, et il lui criait toujours dessus pendant les entrainements, mais à part à ces moments-là, Sena pouvait très bienêtre invisible pour lui. Et ce n’était pas lui qui était parano, même Mamori l’avait remarqué et avait demandé à Sena des explications. Sena soupira en se souvenant de cette séance d’interrogatoire en descendant les escaliers quand sa mère l’interpela.

« Sena-kun, tu sembles assez déprimé ces derniers temps, tout va bien ? Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? L’école, les amis, les garçons ? » demanda sa mère d’un ton un peu trop mielleux. Il y avait quelque chose de sournois et d’embarrassant dans cette phrase, mais Sena était trop fatigué que pour réfléchir à cela.

« Non, maman, tout va bien. Je ferai mieux d’aller à l’école. » dit-il en prenant son sac. Hiruma le lui avait rendu après la Saint Valentin, enfin, il l’avait plutôt jeté dans sa direction, mais bon, au moins, il l’avait récupéré.

L’entrainement du matin était exactement comme Sena l’avait imaginé. Hiruma l’ignora, Monta faisait tout en Max, Taki était… Taki, les frères Ha-ha frappaient des choses, et Sena courait en rond et revoyait des phases de jeu. Même ses cours étaient comme d’habitude ennuyants, les enseignants enseignaient, les élèves apprenaient, etc…

Dernièrement, comme tout le monde n’arrivait pas à concilier les études et le football, à part les génies, les membres des Devil Bats faisaient leur devoir ensemble avant l’entrainement de l’après-midi. Avec Yuki, les notes de Sena avaient considérablement augmenter, ais comme il était occupé à expliquer des maths à Monta, Sena décida d’aller à nouveau demander de l’aide à Juumonji.

« Juumonji-kun, hmm, tu… tu pourrais m’aider avec ce problème, encore ? » demanda nerveusement Sena. C’était la troisième fois que Sena venait lui demander de l’aide, et bien que l’ancien délinquant ne semblait pas impatient, Sena était certain qu’il devait commencer à l’ennuyer.

« Pas de problème, viens par ici pour que je puisse voir le livre aussi. » répondit Juuonji, en se reculant et en se redressant. Derrière eux, Kuroki murmura quelque chose à Togano, et le visage de Juumonji devint rouge. Bien que Sena était curieux d’en savoir la raison, il ne demanda rien.

À la place, il s’assit à côté de lui et posa l’énorme livre de math sur la table. « Bon, tu vois, tu dois d’abord commencer par trouver cette inclinaison, grâce à ces deux points-ci… »

Très concentré, Sena ne remarqua pas Hiruma, occupé à nettoyer son révolver, avec un regard assassin, si terrifiant que même Mamori n’osa pas s’approcher.  
  
  
Sena était prêt à rentrer chez lui quand une balle courbe le frappa de plein fouet.

Littéralement.

Il avait fait l’erreur de marcher à côté du terrain de baseball, où l’équipe était actuellement en train de s’entrainer. Le lanceur lança la balle un peu trop fort et un peu trop loin, et cette petite démone arriva directement derrière la tête de Sena, lui faisant voir des flashs blancs. La douleur, bien différente de celle des tacles, lui vit venir les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? » Sena leva son regard et tomba nez à nez avec ce qu’il pensait être le lanceur, légèrement haletant. Malgré la douleur, Sena fronça les sourcils quand il vit le garçon pâlir comme la mort. « Ouais, ça va aller. » répondit Sena rapidement, mais le regard paniqué du jeune lanceur ne disparaissait pas.

« Oh, non, tu… tu es Kobayakawa Sena, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec horreur, Sena acquiesça et regarda autour de lui alors que les joueurs de l’équipe se rassemblaient autour d’eux. « Mec, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure. » Sena cligna plusieurs fois des yeux nerveusement, soudainement assailli par une vague d’excuses, venant non seulement du lanceur, mais aussi du reste de l’équipe.

« Euh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. » promit Sena, et après l’avoir dit quatre-cinq fois, ils arrêtèrent de s’excuser et l’écoutèrent. Le lanceur le regarda, plein d’espoir. « Alors… Tu ne vas pas demander à Hiruma de nous traquer ?" demanda-t-il, en regardant tout autour de lui, comme s’il s’attendait à ça que le démon blond surgisse de nulle part. Sena secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. » Tous les membres de l’équipe soupirèrent de soulagement et Sena rougis, en riant nerveusement.

‘Au moins, cela explique pourquoi plus personne ne m‘embête ces derniers temps.’

Après leur avoir dit encore quelquefois qu’il n’était vraiment pas blessé et que personne ne se réveillerait avoir Hiruma au cou, il réussit à s’extirper à leur attention indésirable.  
‘J’ai besoin de glace’ pensa-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Il faillit rentrer dans quelqu’un, qui n’était autre qu’Hiruma. ‘Avec un peu de chance, je suis toujours invisible à ses yeux.’ Pensa-t-il après avoir fait un pas en arrière pour leur laisser un peu d’espace personnel.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé bordel ? » demanda Hiruma d’une voix monotone, en levant un sourcil quand il remarqua les yeux injectés de sang de Sena. « Fuck, tu pleurais. » jura-t-il, avec un air dangereux dans les yeux. Soudain, Sena se dit qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas dû promettre au club de baseball qu’Hiruma ne leur ferait rien.

« Oh, euh, ce n’est rien. Je ne faisais pas attention et j’ai reçu une balle de baseball sur la tête. » expliqua Sena, marquant bien le fait que c’était de sa faute, et qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de menacer des gens.

« De baseball ? Mais bien sûr, et où étais ton fucking petit-ami ? » demanda Hiruma. Mais il dut attendre que Sena et finit de tousser, ayant failli s’étrangler, pour avoir une réponse.

« Pe…pe…petit-ami ? Quel petit-ami, je n’ai pas de petit-ami, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses cela ? Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée ? » marmonna-t-il, paniqué. Maintenant, c’était clair et prouvé, Hiruma pouvait lire dans ses pensées et il savait que sa mère en était venue à cette conclusion et qu’il voulait effrayé Sena le plus possible à cause de ça.

« Fucking frère n#1, c’est à vomir de vous voir tout le temps ensemble. » rétorqua Hiruma d’un ton amer, comme s’il parlait de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ou le réchauffement climatique. Sena bougeait nerveusement. Il était presque sûr qu’il allait s’évanouir, et pas à cause du football.

« Juumonji-kun est mon ami. » annonça-t-il, ignorant Hiruma qui riait sarcastiquement ? « Et en plus, peut-être que si tu ne m’ignorais pas complètement depuis un mois, on aurait pu, euh… » L’esprit de Sena devint soudainement blanc alors qu’Hiruma se rapprochait de lui, un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

« On aurait pu ? » répéta-t-il, s’approchant encore un peu plus, mais Sena recula tout de suite lui aussi. Cela continua jusqu’à ce que Sena soit collé contre le mur, et Hiruma continua à avancer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit juste devant Sena, penchant la tête pour qu’ils soient en contact visuel. Être petit était vraiment une plaie.

Ne voulant pas finir cette phrase gênante, Sena décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Il réfléchit intensément, et il dit la première chose qu’il lui vint à l’esprit.

« On dirait que tu es jaloux de Juumonji-kun. » Si Sena avait l’habitude de jurer, il l’aurait fait tout de suite. Et plusieurs fois. En se tapant la tête avec une poêle. Une poêle chaude.

Hiruma ricana, et, malgré son intense désir, Sena ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, regardant à la place Hiruma fixement.

« Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Tu es mon fucking running back. » fit remarquer Hiruma, et pour une raison inconnue, le coeur de Sena commença à battre la chamade, et il était surpris qu’Hiruma ne l’entende pas, ils étaient si proches.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Sena stupidement et Hiruma acquiesça et pencha la tête pour être à la hauteur de Sena.

Il fallut bien trente secondes pour que Sena réalise qu’Hiruma venait de l’embrasser. S’il avait plus d’espace, il aurait levé les mains pour les porter à ses lèvres afin de vérifier, mais comme il l’avait dit plus tôt, ils manquaient un peu d’espace personnel.

« P…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Sena, choqué et Hiruma souria, son souffle sentait la menthe. « Parce que je le voulais. » expliqua Hiruma avant de l’embrasser à nouveau une fois, deux fois, trois fois ou était-ce cinq ? Y avait-il une raison pour laquelle Sena était en feu ? Hiruma était si chaud…

« Hiruma-kun j’ai la copie de la vidéo du match de vendredi que tu voulais, Sena !! » cria Mamori, laissant tomber la vidéo. Son visage devint blanc, puis rouge, puis devenu blanc, un peu verte, puis bleu et pour finir à nouveau rouge. Sena ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de lui dire quelque chose, mais Hiruma en profita pour essayer quelque chose de plus poussé. 

« Fucking manager, sors. » ordonna Hiruma, s’éloignant légèrement et momentanément de Sena, ne semblant pas vraiment ravi de le faire.

« Oh non ! Sena, c’est la fin du football américain pour toi quand je l’aurai dit à tes parents… »

« Hey Mamori-chan, je viens de gagner de chou à la crème grâce à un jeu radio. Tu veux bien venir les chercher avec moi ? » demanda Suzuna, à l’entrée du club-house et elle fut emporté immédiatement par Mamori vers les choux à la crème.

« Au revoir Sena ! N’oubliez pas de vous protéger ! » dit-elle en partant et Senasantit son visage chauffé dangereusement.

« Ah les femmes. Bon, on en était où ? » demanda Hiruma en se retournant vers Sena, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit Sena tourner son visage.

« C’est surement une question idiote, avec une réponse très simple, mais vas-y fais moi rire Hiruma-san. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda Sena, le visage toujours aussi rouge et Hiruma haussant les yeux au ciel, les mots bons sang sur ses lèvres. Lèvres. GAh.

« Bon sang, j’ai bien attendu, non, comme j’étais supposé le faire bordel, non ? » Sena le regarda, ne faisant même pas d’effort pour essayer de comprendre.

« Attendu pour quoi exactement ? » demanda-t-il après avoir poliment rejeté un autre baiser. L’autre garçon soupira, gardant ses mains sur les hanches de Sena.

« Le putain de Jour Blanc, tu n’as pas de calendrier ? »

Sena le regarda d’un regard vide. « Tu m’ignores pendant un mois juste pour attendre le Jour Blanc ? » demanda-t-il, n’arrivant pas à comprendre ce concept. Hiruma leva les yeux au ciel, semblant un peu mal à l’aise. « Bordel, je fais pas ça d’habitude. Ça me semblait une bonne idée au début. » marmonna-t-il avant de surprendre Sena avec un autre baiser, fronçant les sourcils que ce dernier grimaça de douleur.

« Désolé, um, ma tête. » répondit Sena, en levant le bras pour frotter sa bosse, lançant un faible sourire à Hiruma.

« Je vais vraiment tuer le connard qui t’a fait ça. » grogna Hiruma et le sourire de Sena disparut. « S’il te plait, ne fais pas ça, c’était un accident, je te le jure. » Hiruma haussa les épaules avant de se pencher pour un autre baiser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deux jours plus tard…

Sena sourit légèrement. Il n’y avait aucun doute, Hiruma l’aimait bien dans ce sens-là. Eh oui, dans le sens qui méritait des italiques. ‘Comment ma mère pouvait-elle le savoir avant moi.’ se demanda Sena, en fronçant les sourcils alors que quelqu’un lui rentrait dedans. Perdant l’équilibre, il tomba et se cogna la tête contre un casier, heureusement pas au même endroit que son bleu à cause de la balle de baseball.

« Tu vas bien ? » Sena releva la tête et le visage de l’autre garçon pâlit. « S’il te plait, ne dis rien à Hiruma ! » dit le garçon, en pleurant dans la chemise de Sena d’un air dramatique. ‘Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l’impression que ma vie sera toujours comme ça à partir de maintenant ?’


End file.
